Stealing His Fire
by LadySpartan
Summary: Her love made him and broke him but when she choose someone else it turned him mad. How far would he go for love?
1. Chapter 1

_How could she? How could she marry his brother and leave him in the wind? How could she so easily forget the hours they spent under the stars, talking of _

_sweet nothings? He could not breathe without her; live without her and he refused to suffocate and die. He would not let her go, he would never let her go. If _

_she did not love him he would make her; break her until she begged for his love as he begged for hers. _

There was something about this darkness that made Daenerys cringe, maybe due to the fact that there were spots in it that were darker than

anything she had experienced. Somehow, she knew it was home; it smelled like home, sounded like home but most of all it felt like home. In the back

of her mind though, something was off, something that made many questions swirl around in her brain all at once. Up ahead a light flickered, making

shadows dance on the practically invisible walls. These shadows were not definite shapes but part of her felt that they resembled something living.

Beneath her skin , Daenery's heart fluttered rapidly, billowing around in her chest like a frightened sparrow that wished to break free from its cage.

Hushed whispers floated through the warm air, a cold, raspy voice called her name. Daenerys whipped around to face the darkness, her light sliver

hair falling over her shoulders once more.

"Who's there?" She called in a timid voice, somewhat afraid of what may present itself. After a few moments, she hesitantly moved towards the light.

Something shifted there, the darkened spot moving to the shape of a man. It stepped forwards and small amounts of the light caught its face. She

squinted a bit, suddenly recognizing the familiar strong, god like features that she had come to love.

"Dear wife." He cooed, golden locks draped over his sky blue eyes; the kind of blue that you would see on a clear summer day in the middle of June. A

small welcoming smile pulled at the corner of his lips as he opened his arms to her to invite her into a hug. Dany never denied one of his hugs and

quickly jogged into his arms, hugging him tightly.

"I hear that you are holding our child, a strong once he will be." He grinned, planting a soft kiss to her forehead. She nodded into his chest, letting out

a small sight. For a moment, Dany felt pure bliss, something that did not come normally to her. Something trickled down her inner thigh, making her

stomach lurch. Dany slowly pulled away from him, looking down at the ground. A gasp passed her lips as she stared at the large puddle of crimson

blood on the ground. Fear filled her violet eyes and she looked up at him.

"No…No,no, no!" She whimpered, tears rimming her eyelids.

"A woman that cannot bear children means nothing to me." He said coldly, striking daggers in her heart.

"W-what?" Daenerys cried, tears slowly trickling down her cheeks. Thor said nothing but before she could recognize the anger in his eyes, the back of

his hand came in contact with her face with enough power to knock her back into the wall. Tears streamed down her cheeks and Dany desperately

tried to move away from him.

"Thor please!" She screeched, batting her angry husband away. Their eyes met but she did not stare into those beloved blue eyes but warm green

ones. For a second she blinked at him, slowing her limbs.

"I would never hurt you like he has.." The man said, his features unrecognizable other than his eyes. Before she could say something back she was

reeled out of her dream, sitting straight up in her bed. This was the fourth night that she had a dream like that but tonight was the most intense. A

sheer layer of sweat clung to her pale skin and it took a moment for Daenerys to realize that she was in her room. The light snore died out and the

bed shifted besides her.

"Are you okay?" Thor asked, his large hand rubbing the small of her back. Solemnly she nodded and shrunk back into the bed, her back facing him. He

sighed, looking past her into the darkness. The glint of a pair of green caught his attention, a pair of eyes that were all too familiar to him. Thor decided

to let his wife sleep in peace but would definitely bring up the matter in the morning. He stayed up all night to keep a watchful eye on her and to look

out for the midnight infiltrator.

"Loki!" A voice boomed, bouncing off the halls. His lips curled into a devil like smile as the stomping grew closer.

"Yes dear brother?" Loki grinned, turned on his heels to face the voice. The heavy fall of boots abruptly stopped and Loki noted that Thor was mere

inches from his face. Steam practically rolled off his skin and sparks danced around the hammer in his hands. Thor's knuckles had turned white from

gripping the hilt of the hammer so tightly.

"What did you do to her?" He hissed, stopping himself from punching the wall and more to not punch his brother.

"Her?..Oh you mean dear Dany. I have done nothing." Loki replied, studying the bags under Thor's eyes. They were barely noticeable but the way he

slouched a bit also gave him some signs.

"Sleep well?"

"What do you think?" Thor sneered, forcefully placing a hand on Loki's shoulder to keep him in place.

"If you dare touch my wife."

"Sometimes you lead me to believe you are deaf dear brother." He sighed before continuing.

"I would never hurt the lovely Daenerys for I love just as much as you do.. Maybe more. For her sake, it would be wise to make sure that she lives a

stress free life while holding your heir." Loki stated, shoving Thor's hand off his shoulder. There was coldness in his emerald eyes, the type of cold that

made him shiver and the small hairs on the back of his neck stand on end.

"I am trusting you.. Do not betray me brother." Thor muttered as Loki turned away and began down the halls. He never did reply as he continued down

the halls; Thor knew that his brother was smiling, just by the way he held his head high and that scared him. 

* * *

**(A/N) I hope everyone likes is. All right reserved to their rightful owners. I will be posting the next chapter as soon as I can. Please leave reviews and tell me what you thing about it.  
**


	2. Author Note

Hey everyone! I am sorry about my absence lately, I have been busy working on a novel as well as many short stories. Since the summer has rolled around I will be more active. Now I have some good news and some bad news. There are a few stories that I am continuing and others that are going to be put on indefinite haitus. Mainly because I no longer have inspiration for them. On a good note, there will be some new fan fics coming out when I get the chance to look out for those. These are the fanfictions that I am continuing.

**Bound by Love, Separated by Fate**

**Stealing His Fire** **Fear**

Along with those some more stories will be coming out for these parings

Obi-Wan Kanobi/Buffy Anne Summers [Maybe some Qui-Gon] Dean Winchester/ Buffy Anne Summers Korra/Mako Daenerys Targaryen/Thor and or Loki

Daenerys Targeryen/Ser Jorah

Thank you all for staying and supporting me. I will try to get out some work soon. :)


End file.
